shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganryu Djinn
|| bounty=$400,000,000| devil fruit=| }} Introduction Ganryu is the raw muscel member of the Bernedete Pirates, as well as the captain's personal bodygaurd and strongarm. Appearance Ganryu is a fairly tall individual with huge muscels and yellow hair, with his eyebrows looking like lightning bolts. He wears a red open jacket and blue pants. When in his Berzerk form, his hair changes to black and his teeth become sharp,and his skin grows darker. His eyes also turn blood red. Personality Ganryu is a silent man, who prefers not to speak unless directly asked a question he can't simply nod or shake his head in response to. He appears calm much of the time, not really taking much offense from insults and also casually watching no matter what is occuring in front of him. He is usually seen chewing gum with a neutral look on his face. He has a tendency to state the obvious whenever his captain asks questions (like "What is that?" when seeing a ship comming toward them, he will respond that it is another boat). When in his Berzerk Mode, he drastically changes to a bloodthirsty beast that murders anyone in his wake, only obeying orders from his captain. This personality cannot seem to put forth much in terms of speech. He also laughs like an insane person in this mode. His main weakness is his immense lack of intellegence. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Despite not being trained in it, Berzerker has the ability to use swords, shown when he weilded his captain's sword, which is extremely large. He says that he only knows how to use it from others and has never weilded a sword before. Hand to Hand Combat His main form of combat. Berzerk has no style, and no integrity, doing whatever it takes to kill his opponent. Another form of Combat is his Berzerk Mode, which, while not an actually change due to him not having a devil fruit, is an immense increase in power. However, this is dangerous, as it feeds off his nutrition in the same way Luffy's gear second does, working by doubling his body's effort. This doesn't seem to bother him though, and he shows no signs of immense stress when he comes out of it. It also seems to do internal damage, as blood will sometimes pour from his mouth in Berzerk Mode. Physical Strength Ganryu is an incredibly powerful individual, being able to actually lift up his entire ship with little effort, and uproot trees without trying. He has also shown that he can catch oncomming objects, such as when a large building fell on him and he punched it with a small uppercut, which launched a backdraft that obliterated most of the building. In his Berzerk Mode, this doubles, as he was shown able to actually demolish a laser made from pure heat from Kyle Metsik with a simple punch. In addition, he nearly brought a mountain down while fighting inside of it and hitting walls continuesly. Agility While not inately fast, Ganryu has strong legs. This allows him to kick off the ground hard, launching him far. Otherwise, he is actually quite slow. Endurance Ganryu's endurance is outrageous, as he can withstand things such as being hit in the face with an anchor. It seems to reach its peak with substances that would kill normal people. As shown when he falls into a pool of lava and comes out hissing in agony. Though it is noteworthy to note this did not destroy him, only causing severe burns. Haki Busōshoku Haki: He seems to have this, as he was able to punch a logia user while they were intangible. Though he seems not to have any control over it, as he was unable to repeat this when he tried again. Character Design Made since he's an exclusive to my story, and is supposed to be a drastic challenge. Also, one of the few without a Devil Fruit in any way. Again, while powerful, he's still human. Meaning if his body is litterally broken to the point of NOT being able to move, he's not getting back up. Also, its easy to outsmart him into overexerting himself in Berzerk Mode. And the word "Berzerk" is spelled like that on purpose due to the eyebrows. Major Battles Ganryu vs Marine Fleet(won) Ganryu vs Kyle Metsik(Interrupted) Ganryu vs Raidou Kamen(Interrupted) Ganryu vs Himei Raven(Won) Ganryu vs Himei, Raidou, Kyle and Trina Metsik(Lost) Quotes (When asked where he came from) "Where? Uh.... Through the wall or somethin'..." "I didn't break the wall... it was poorly made." "Its one thing to hit someone from behind. But trying to cut their head off is just rude." (In Berzerk Mode) "KILL!!!" Trivia Both pictures are of characters actually named/titled Berserker from other anime. Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance